Lovesong
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: the one-shot sequel to "Near to You" there will be other one-shots in this series, but this it the first. Enjoy!


a one-shot sequeal to "Near to You" enjoy!

Own Nothing

One-shot

* * *

She sat in her bathtub, her now finished bathroom after almost a year of living in the flat at 221 Baker Street. She had to renovate the small basement apartment to suit her needs. She spent most of her time at work, or in Sherlock or John's bed when she slept. So here she was in the middle of a heat wave, instead of work, deciding it was better to be closed today with the A/C shut off in many of business.

She had the tub water chilled and covered in bubbles as she relaxed, her head resting against the rim of the tub, her eyes closed as she let the water cool her body temperature after being in the heat all day.

She heard a knock on the bathroom door and groaned. "Yes." She answered as she kept her eyes closed.

"I didn't realize that you had this hidden away in your basement." Sherlock's voice stated as he walked into her bathroom. "John and I just returned from a case, he is showering, I thought I would check on you."

"This bathtub has been keeping me cool." I stated, looking up at him.

He dipped a finger into the water and pulled away. "It's freezing."

"And you're wearing clothing. Stating the facts is fun." I laughed, watching him shake his head. "Why don't you join me?"

"I think I will." He stated and stripped off his clothes and slipped into the tub opposite of her. "It's freezing." He stated again. "Feels good compared to the weather outside."

I nodded and smiled as we sat in silence, just relaxing in the tub, it was twenty minutes later when John walked into the room, wearing boxer shorts and a shirt. "There you two are; what are you doing?"

"Relaxing in the bath John." Sherlock stated as he looked up at their male friend. "It's better than outside."

"I can see that." He looked around. "When did you get this bathroom Hermione?"

"I worked on it every weekend for over six months, I mostly did it when you two were on cases." She replied, as she looked at him. "There's room in here for you." She smiled. Though she had a relationship with both of them, never all three of them were together at one time. She watched him as she could tell both John and Sherlock were nervous. "Sherlock will close his eyes while you undress." She winked at Sherlock, as she noticed a small blush. "We're just three flat-mates who are sharing a nice, cold bath to fight off the heat wave."

"Yes, well if that's the case." John stated. "Sherlock close your eyes." He waited for Sherlock to close his eyes. He quickly stripped his clothes and sat behind Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her hands as his back shivered as he relaxed. "Well this is fun."

"It is better than being outside." Hermione replied as her foot rested on Sherlock's thigh, she felt him twitched before he smiled at her. "Just sitting here, in the tub, with my boys." She smiled as she laid her head on John's shoulder.

"Who knew a year ago that we would be sitting in a bathtub together, naked." John replied.

"I did." Sherlock stated as he watched his two friends in each other's embrace. "It was inevitable the moment Hermione walked into the flat, the way John looked at you, the way you analyzed the situation, I knew this would happen."

"You did?" John raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Makes sense." Hermione stated, as she smiled at him. "The moment that James threatened the two of you, I knew it was something more." She blushed slightly.

"Well we're just an odd bunch." John smiled at Sherlock who smirked in return. "I don't think that this would make sense with any other three people in the world."

Hermione nodded against his chest as Sherlock's hands massaged her feet. "I think we should do more." She whispered, blushing slightly. "I mean, if the two of you are okay with it. I think we should explore more into this."

"It is a discussion we would have to have eventually." Sherlock agreed. "Though at the moment, I think we should live in the moment."

"Sherlock Holmes wants to just sit still?" John raised an eyebrow. "This is a monumental moment."

"John be nice." Hermione pinched his thigh, making him squirm. "Sherlock I think it's nice for you to want to relax." She encouraged him.

Sherlock nodded, looking her in the eyes. "I feel like with the two, if I stop moving, I can see everything clearly but not care. It's just the two of you I need and want to see."

Hermione smiled as she scooted from John to kiss Sherlock on the lips. "Thank you, it means a lot, it does." She sat back on John, his arms wrapping around her.

"Well if the two of you wants to continue this, maybe we should move to the bed." John stated, looking Sherlock in the eyes.

"I think that's a marvelous idea." Hermione smiled as stood up. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, to dry herself off. She handed one to each of her boys. "I don't mind you both being naked in my bed, but you can't be wet." She winked. "Well this kind of wet." She set the towels on the edge of the tub and walked into her room. "Well come on boys, I haven't got all day!"

John and Sherlock stared at each other, blushing slightly before John got up slowly. Reach for a towel and wrapping it around his waist. Sherlock followed and they stood in the bathroom, in awkward silence. "We should go." John whispered, gesturing to the bedroom.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, of course." He walked out, John following to see Hermione on her bed, her towel wrapped around her, reading a book. Their eyes traveled over her body before looking at each other.

"You two coming to bed or do you need a moment to yourselves first?" She asked, not looking away from her book. "We don't have to do anything, just lay here."

"I'm thinking of a few things I'd rather do than lie in bed naked." Sherlock stated, becoming more direct.

"Me to." John second.

Hermione closed her and set it on her nightstand. "Well let's crack on."


End file.
